Psycho's Sister Joins Bullworth Academy
by GreatBritishPsychopath
Summary: Gary's sister Annabelle joins Bullworth Academy, the school full of psychotic bullies, muscle bound jocks, grease-monkeys, money loving preps and over-confident nerds. She tries her hardest to fit it, but to no avail. She finds comfort with the leader of the greasers Johnny Vincent's bodyguard Ciaran Wells, but when she begins to develop feelings for him will their friendship last?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

'Gary Smith, please report to the principals office. Immediately' The intercom announced loudly. Gary raised his scarred eyebrow, but still made his way to the principals office. Gary sat infront of the desk waiting for Professor Crabblesnitch. 'Ah... Gary Smith, I have something to tell you. Your sister is joining Bullsh... Bullworth Academy.' Gary grinned as a smaller girl walked into the room, she smiled as she met his eyes. 'Gary show your sister around campus.' Gary stepped out of the room. Professor Crabblesnitch gave Annabelle the same speech he gave every new student.

'Keep your nose clean, or we'll clean it for you.' Anna nodded and walked out. She smiled at Gary 'Nice to see you again, Anna.' She laughed quietly, it was obvious nerves were not on her side. 'I've missed you.' She admitted, Gary smirked walking towards her, he gave her a small hug. 'No need to worry, I'll protect you from the cliques.' Gary walked past her. 'Come on! Follow me. I'll show you round this prison!' Gary looked around they walked down the stairs to the café. 'Since it's lunch, I'll show you the cliques.'

He pointed to a group of boys with glasses and bad posture that were playing chess. 'Those are the nerds, very sterotypical. They hang-out around the library or dragon wing's comic book store. They are the weakest clique in the school.' Anna nodded, 'they look harmless.' Gary shook his head. 'They're actually sneaky bastards.' He looked at a bunch of people in fancy, blue aquaberry vests. 'Those are the preps, all money and condescending attitude. Massively inbred and completely brainless. They hang out around Harrington House.'

'You should stay away from the greasers. They look like 1950's throwbacks, they hang-out around the auto-shop, New Coventry and Oil Spill Gas Station. Do not mess with their leader Johnny or that... Thing is going to kill you.' He pointed to a very large white boy, in a leather jacket with slicked back black hair. 'Who is he?' Gary sighed. 'He's Johnny so-called bodyguard. Anyway, those are the jocks don't ever even look at them without me close by. They are the most athletic boys in the school and claimed the gym and rugby field as their turf. I don't think you'll want lunch here not until you made some close friends anyway.'

'Thanks for telling me about the cliques. But... Can you show me the dorms?' Gary grinned. 'Sure, Yeah! of course. Lets go.' They walked out of the school building and into the girls dorm. 'So your room number is...?' Gary said looking at her.

'Um... Room 7.' Gary started walking and Anna followed 'So this is your room, enjoy.' He opened the door for her to see and regular sized pink room. She smiled. She liked the room even though she didn't like the pink color. 'You like it?' Gary asked? she turned around to see him leaning against the door frame. Anna nodded and smiled. 'I like it. Can you help set some of my posters up? I'm not...tall enough.' He nodded and walked toward some boxes her parents put on her bed before they left. He opened one and took out a Walking Dead poster. He laughed. 'I never knew you liked such shows!' She laughed along with him. 'Yeah. It was probably the only show I liked on TV.' He nodded and put up above her nightstand.

She went into the bathroom to change from my skinny jeans and black shirt, into her school uniform. It consisted of a green plaid skirt with a white button up shirt. After setting up her room they walked to the boys dorm. Gary stopped one of the students and told them to tell Ciaran to go to the living room in the boys dorm. We entered the boys dorm and sat down on the couch. Gary was being very impatient. Once Ciaran walked in, Gary said, 'There you are. Come on I found something incredible.'

'Hold on, relax man. I can't keep getting in trouble. I can't get expelled again.' Ciaran was the large greaser that Gary had singled out in the café.

Gary quickly answered. 'It's always about _me _with you. ME. ME. ME. I'm thinking bigger picture and you're worrying about getting into trouble? You know what? You really are something.'

'What bigger picture?'

"I, uh, We," He said looking at Ciaran and Anna, 'Are going to take over this school.'

'_We _are not taking over anything right now.'

'Time and tide wait for no man, my friend, but it seems they do for a wanna-be tough guy who is nothing but a little girl.'

She watched them talk waiting for them to stop arguing.

'You're full of it.' Ciaran had enough of it and walked around him to the door.

But Gary didn't 'So you keep telling me. Look, now come one. I promise you, after this, Things are never be the same again! Oh, I'm _so_ excited! I should've stopped taking those pills ages ago. Come one, Anna'

Her widened a little. 'Yeah right, whatever _you_ say Gary.' and I followed Ciaran out.

On the way there, there were 3 bullies standing in the way. 'Hey Idiots! Ciaran's gonna kick your ass! Right, Ciaran? Stay here Anna.' Ciaran and Gary jogged over to the bullies and started a fight. She watched as they fought. Each person getting hit at least a couple ran down to a door that lead to the basement. 'This is a little different from how_ I _remember it..you better lead the way. After going through so many doors, they entered a giant room with a small hole in the floor. It had fences surrounding it in different areas but still had openings. 'Stay up here' Gary told Anna.

Gary and Ciaran went in the hole. 'So Ciaran-boy-here we are-the hole! The place where the school separates the men' He pointed to himself 'from the boys.' He pointed at Ciaran. 'The wheat and the chaff and all that nonsense.'

'Okay, but whats that gotta do with standing up to people? Keeping them in line?'

'This is where I step up to you my friend.'

'What're you talking about?'

'I know you hate me Ciaran-boy. I know you said all that stuff about me behind my back.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't play innocent with me. You wanna run this school, I wanna run this school. Only one of us is gonna make it, and it's gonna be me...'

Gary climbed up the ladder and stood next to Anna. She just then noticed people watching this. A bully was also standing to the left of her brother.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and morons, I give you...Russell!' People started clapping.

'Ah, man.'

'Me Russell!'

'Gary, now I hate you!'

'I know. Russell, Go beat that little jerk who said that nasty stuff to me about your mom and those barnyard animals.'

'What? Come here, Russell wants vengeance.'

And the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hole And The Carnival

Annabelle watched in awe as Ciaran and Russell fought, she looked at Gary and took a step towards the fence. He looked at her with a slight concerned expression. She sighed and continued to watch. It took about seven minutes for Ciaran to finally overcome the impossible odds. 'You happy now, psycho?!' Ciaran added as he walked towards the ladder.

'Estatic! I love to watch two morons beat the hell out of eachother.' Gary pointed at Ciaran and Russell. 'Why'd you do it Gary? I thought we were friends!' Gary chuckled. 'Me and you... Friends? I taken dumps that had more brains then you _Friend. _No you're just a liability to take over this dump. See you around moron!' Gary walked out and the room fell silent.

'Great, what a fucking waste of time!' He walked over to Russell, clicking his knuckles impatiently. Then helping Russell up he spoke. 'You ok Russell?' Russell rubbed his forehead and then stomach. 'Yeah.'

'Look, I never said anything about your mum or farmyard animals... Ok?

'You Didn't?'

'No, but I want you to stop bullying weak kids.'

'Why?'

'Urgh, because there are a bunch of kids round here who deserve a beating. And your picking on a few who don't. So leave me, and my friends alone!'

'Oh. Ok, sorry bad Russell.'

Everyone left after that, 'Hey, wait up!' Anna turned to face who was calling her. It was Ciaran. 'Hey, I believe you know my name. You are?' She smiled, she might as well tell him. 'I'm Annabelle, and I'm also Gary's sister.' His eyes widened. Ciaran looked her up and down. 'Are you sure about that? I mean...' She laughed. 'Yeah, I'm sure. I have the same problems as him. Well, I only have ADD but I take my medicine for it.' Ciaran sighed. 'Praise the lord, I thought you'd be like him.' She tilted her head. 'What do you mean?' He frowned. 'He's been an ass to me for quite along time, he's nuttier than squirrel shit.' Anna frowned. 'I'll talk to him, see you around.' She added before walking away.

She walked into Gary's room and saw him scribbling in a notepad. 'Who is it?' She sighed and sat on the bed. She looked around his room. Her eyes landed on a picture of them before Gary left for Bullworth. 'You mean alot to me.' She turned and saw Gary next to her. She smiled, stood up and hugged him. 'What happened to you? You're picking on people who don't deserve it!?' She released him. 'I'm just joking with him, Anna.'

'He doesn't like it.'

'I.. Wait, do you like that punk Ciaran?' Anna blushed.

'No! I mean, no. I've just met him like half an hour ago.' He smiled at her.

'I think you do.' She frowned.

'Gary...You've never done this, what's wrong with you?'

'I've stopped taking my medicine.' That scared her so much. He always scares her when he isn't taking his medicine. She couldn't take this. All she did was stand, but before she walked out she said. 'Don't bother talking to me if you're going crazy.' She walked out. On the way back there were a group of bullies outside the girls dorm. She tried my best to ignore them. 'Hey Smith!' She looked up seeing one walk up to her and punch her in the stomach.

She blacked out for a few seconds and awoke to the sound of fighting and groans of pain. 'You, do not ever fucking hit a girl!' The voice was obvious, but she was too injured to think of who it was. She struggled to her feet, but collapsed back to her knees, she tried once more but before she could fall again, a pair of strong hands helped her. She tried to turn but whoever it was, was avoiding her gaze.

'Annabelle, calm down.' Ciaran moved round infront of her, 'geez, you took a beating.' He wiped some blood from her forehead and moved some of her hair from her eyes so he could now see her eyes properly. She looked around and noticed the three bullies all knocked out on the floor. 'Come on, I'll help you back to your dorm, then I'll take out the...' He forced a kick into one of their ribs 'Rubbish!' He helped to Anna to her dorm room.

She walked in to her room and sat on her bed. Wow. First day at Bullworth and she already got beaten up. Some day, huh, Anna? She looked at the pills sitting on her dresser and though about something and wrote it thought down in a notebook. She put it away then she fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

When she woke up, she saw it was 9:15. She widened her eyes but realized. It's a Saturday...Seh heard a knock on her door so she quickly opened it to see Ciaran. 'Hey.' She greeted tiredly.

'Hey. How are you? You know after what happened.' He realized the bruise on her lower arm.

'Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine now.'

'Ok, anyway do you want to go into town or something? I can show you around if you'd like.' She just smiled at him.

'Yeah, sure just let me get changed.'

She took a quick shower, and dressed into a black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans, they both left. 'What do you like to do?' He asked.

'Is there something fun to do or is it all boring shops and rubbish like that?'

He chuckled, 'Yeah, the carnival.'

They walked to town, and into the carnival. Ciaran payed for them both, she followed him to the water dunk. He got his first shot, Anna got it on her second. They played games for hours, the last thing was a clown maze. She had quite a bad phobia of clowns. Her eyes widened as they entered and she felt the colour drain from her face. Ciaran must of noticed as he clutched her hand, his grip was very gentle and tender. It was a different side to this so-called thug.

'Don't worry. They won't touch you aslong as I'm here.' She looked up at him and smiled at what he said. They walked through and they made it to the mirror maze. It took ages to make it through since it was huge. And Mr. Overconfident himself, kept getting them lost. He released her hand as they made it out. 'Not so bad was it?'

'No, that's true. Can we head back it's quite late.' He nodded, 'Yeah, nice going overcoming your fear of clowns.' She smiled, and gave him a small hug. They took the bus home because of how tired she was. When Ciaran brought her to her room. She laid on her bed and fell to sleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: English Woes

Annabelle sat up slowly and opened her eyes, the Sun was shining straight through the window, and the curtains hadn't even been pulled shut. She looked around and saw Christy fumbling around, getting her uniform together. Anna got out of her own bed and started dressing for her first proper school day at Bullworth.

'Morning!' Her room-mate Angie said happily, pulling up her socks.

'Morning…' Anna replied dismally, she was still somewhat in pain after her beating, her arm aching the worst.

'We only have English today; it's a pretty simple day. You should be glad.' Angie said, pulling on her shoes before beginning on her make-up.

Anna brushed her hair back, before putting some eye-liner and mascara on. She finished getting ready just before Angie, and they had fifteen minutes to spare.

'You ready?' Angie asked switching off the alarm clock and moving quickly to the door. Anna approached her and they set off on the short walk to the school.

She walked slowly down to the English classroom. She was seated by one of the windows in the middle of the room and was behind Ciaran, in front of Gary and at the side of Angie, who was looking happier than before. The English teacher stumbled in and glanced around, quite amazed that he had a room full of students, he smiled.

'Ah. Welcome back to a…another year at Bullworth Academy. I am your English teacher, Mr. Galloway.' He said with a slight drunken tone. 'I have prepared a lesson for you…You there…Yes you get up here.'

A boy wearing a blue denim jacket stood up and walked over to the front, his eyes glaring malevolently at Mr. Galloway.

'Hand out these sheets, quickly boy.' He said, nearly smacking the greaser around the head instead of simply passing the sheets on. The greaser stood still for a second, seemingly embarrased at doing such a menial job, before going around the class and handing the sheets of paper out.

'Now…Settle down! This sheet contains…Urghh, excuse me.' Mr. Galloway started coughing and spluttering but stood up straight and continued. 'The sheet contains several metaphors and similes. You will identify which is which and then write your own. Begin.' Galloway then sat down in his chair behind his desk and got out a flask.

Anna looked down at her sheet and saw about 50 sentences crammed on to it. She raised her eyebrow and looked across at Angie who was still watching the teacher with a slightly disgusted look playing across her face.

'Christy what's up?' Anna asked. Angie looked around.

'He's drinking again, in that flask. He always puts alcohol in it, and he's drinking right in front of us. It's like totally disgusting!' Angie said with disgust.

'You shouldn't care if it's alcohol or poison.' Said Casey (A large jock) from behind her, Anna turned to look at him.

'He's only a teacher. A lousy one at that, I mean what sort of teacher shows up drunk to their lessons?' Casey continued, with a smug grin. Angie now turned her disgusted look at Casey.

'What!?' Angie said alarmed.

'What the hell? Mr. Galloway is a great teacher! He always manages to do his lessons.' Angie replied angrily, glaring at him.

'Oh. Yeah of course, getting students to hand out a few drinks while he's mind is still in a slight working order…What a brilliant teacher!' Caseysaid sarcastically.

'You're the one who takes steroids!' Angie snarled back.

Casey's eyes widened. 'I don't take fucking steroids!' Casey spat back venomously.

'Well you still have a god damn problem then don't you!' Angie screeched back, snapping her pencil in anger.

'Ooh, I'm really scared of a nerdy bitch!' Caseyteased back. Angie's chair snapped back in to the table behind her, making Eunice topple backwards off her chair.

'That's it! You've had it you stupid freak!' Angie screamed, marching towards him.

Ciaran, Anna and the rest of the class were just watching the commotion whilst Mr. Galloway drank himself into a stupor. Anna jumped to her feet and pulled her back to her seat before Angie could do anything stupid. Casey was on his own feet but was teasing her.

'Take your best shot bitch!' He said, with a menacing grin. Anna pushed Angie back to her seat and turned round.

'Will you shut the hell up and sit down!' She said to Casey, staring at him uneasily. Casey followed the instruction, but his smug grin remained.

'This school blows!' Someone said from behind her. She ignored the comment and sat down herself. Angie was holding her snapped pencil in a shaking hand, whilst Eunice managed to get herself back up and on her chair. Everyone was now working on the assignment, whilst Mr. Galloway seemed not to notice what had just happened before his very eyes.

The bell rang an hour later and the class piled out, leaving their sheets on the front desk where Mr. Galloway was now snoozing. Anna waited for Angie who stormed off as soon as she left the classroom.

'Angie! Angie wait!' Anna said, running to catch up to her. 'Hey Angie, I'm gonna make a start on this Photography homework, I'll catch you later.' She quickly moved away from them, finding it better to not intrude on their relationship.

Anna walked past the bullies who were now spray-painting something about the Nerds next the run-down school bus. She sighed and turned right, deciding to take a few pictures of the Bull throwing the football, and maybe Harrington house. She was deciding on what other places she was going to take pictures of when she went straight backwards crashing into someone.

'Twice, twice I've stopped you from cracking your skull open.' Ciaran mocked, picking up her camera that had fallen out of her hands. He looked down and took a step backwards. Anna smiled.

'Thanks , I wasn't really paying attention.' He chuckled. 'No I couldn't guess, if you were paying attention you wouldn't have fallen over. What are you doing anyway?' She quickly showed him the camera, flicking through each picture. 'Ah, photography. Hey I gotta go, I'll see you later, yeah?' She smiled at him. 'Yeah see ya.' Ciaran walked off, back to greaser turf.

'Ooh la la. Our big bad bodyguard has a crush.' A boy in a denim jacket joked. 'Shut up or I'll knock you back into your mum.' He grinned straight at Ciaran. 'Hey, I'm just passing through I need to do something, now fuck off.' He walked through the greaser turf and back towards the boy's dorm. He had a sort of malicious smile, as he pulled a bike from the bushes infront of the dorm. 'Gary Smith, it's time for revenge!' He let out a slightly manical laugh under his breath.

* * *

**Please do leave some feed back or reviews either on the story so far, or on my OC's (Ciaran and Annabelle)**


	4. Chapter 4: It's War

'Johnny! Hey Ciaran!'

All three of them turned on the spot at the sound of the yelling and saw Ricky heading towards them looking a little worse for wear and to Anna's surprise and dismay; Christy was hot on his heels. The only thing she could feel relieved about was that she appeared unscathed and unhurt,

'God I'm glad to see you!' Christy said with a smile before quickly hugging her friend, 'I was worried that you'd gotten yourself into the middle of all this shit. The Preps moved towards the skate-park and the Greasers went crazy, it's like hell in there. I tried to drag Ricky away by saying you got him out but…'

She gave Ricky a sideways glance but he was too preoccupied with discussing something in great deal with his clique leader. Ciaran was still standing at the side of his bike looking very much angry, but still actively searching the area obviously expecting Gary to just walk out and reveal himself.

'We're gonna go down to the skate-park,' Ricky piped up whilst Johnny collected his bike. 'We need to sort this trust-fund babies out, there's no way we're gonna let them fuck up our hang-out. You two are gonna stay here and keep yourself out of trouble aight? Lets go Ciaran.'

Ciaran remained silent for a few seconds, obviously having some internal debate with himself; He didn't want to yet Gary Smith could be waiting there for Johnny's return, ultimately knowing that Anna would have had some kind of plan formulated to break the Greaser out…Finally, realising that the attraction to beat the shit out of Smith was stronger than not getting involved at all and simply itching to get into a fight after the crap he had to endure between Ciaran and Anna, he shrugged and mounted his bike.

'Let's get this over and done with, shall we?'

* * *

After around ten minutes of waiting around near the bridge to Blue Skies industrial, and being too anxious to actually have much of a conversation with one another, Anna and Christy finally got too impatient to wait any longer.

'I want to see what's going on,' Christy started, finally stopping the increasingly annoying pacing and turning to Anna instead. Her arms were folded defensively over her chest, almost expecting her friend to shoot her down and force her to wait for the males to return. However, Anna's response was the complete opposite;

'Just what I was thinking…Surely things would have been resolved by now?'

Christy simply shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to think about whether it was or not. She only wanted to make sure Ricky was okay whilst Anna wanted to see whether Ciaran or Johnny had gotten hurt…And whether her brother Gary had made an appearance.

So the two of them walked quickly towards the skate park, not really taking note of how the streets seemed to be void of people, well apart from the odd police officer running ragged or driving by in their vehicles with the sirens blaring. As they came ever closer, the noise in the vicinity began to change. Shouts and yells were becoming more pronounced; it seemed the fight had spilled outside the park and this was evident when some Preps came sprinting away from the tracks, headed straight for the bridge.

A few seconds later, Peanut came chasing after them on a bike pedalling like crazy. Christy grabbed Anna quickly by the wrist and stopped her from going any further,

'I don't think we should go any further…'

'Watch out!'

Ciaran shoved the girls roughly aside as a firecracker span past them, hitting the wall and exploding with impressive force behind them. Anna cursed loudly, but her voice was drowned out by the long stream of screaming and yelling. Jimmy grasped her wrist and steadied her, just as Gary Smith (who had unseated an escaping Prep with a clothesline from his bike) went speeding by them, followed by Johnny Vincent just mere seconds later, hot on his tail.

'Ciaran, the bike!' Anna called out suddenly, pulling her wrist free from his grip and grabbing the bike nearest to her. Ciaran, who had focused all his attention upon his leader and Gary Smith, barely even registered the words that Anna had just spoken. He turned his head back towards her and noticed the handlebars gripped in her hands. With a smirk, he quickly mounted the bike and appeared to be waiting for her to get on the back. Wasting no time, Anna hopped on and placed her arms around Ciaran's waist,

'Ricky's inside, I think he got hit with something,' Ciaran started, not waiting to see Christy's eyes widen with fear, before pedalling away quickly.

'Hold on Anna, they're going towards the train-yard and it can get a bit…Rough,'

Instantly, Ciaran felt Anna's arms snake more firmly around his waist and he felt it safe enough to hasten his pedalling like a crazed lunatic. Sirens began to blare in the distance, and Anna caught sight of the red and blue flashing of the police finally drawn to hopefully try and stop the Greasers and Preps from pretty much killing each other.

Ciaran paid no heed to the police; his attention was firmly set upon Gary Smith, whom he was still tailing very closely. Gary appeared to know exactly where he wanted to be and he suddenly changed direction, now going down a back alley. Johnny's clique was beginning to follow suite now, abandoning the fight against the Preps to back up their leader and his bodyguard instead. Anna could hear their voices close behind them, but she didn't dare shift in the seat in case it caused Ciaran to lose his balance.

Her attention was quickly drawn away from the others however, when she heard Ciaran's exasperated yell of 'oh shit'. He applied the brakes of the bike and went skidding in the mud causing Anna to lose her balance and stumble off the back landing heavily on the ground and knocking the wind right out of her. There was some jeering and yells of anger and then a stream of cold laughter as she tried to get back to her feet, with pain searing in her low back and sides.

'Ciaran?' Annafinally called out, wiping the dirt off her hands and then her face.

There was no response.

'Ciaran?' Anna called out again, automatically wiping off the dust and mud from her jacket. Feeling slightly concerned and believing that Ciaran had taken a worse spill than her and had probably broken his neck or something, Anna began to follow the tire tracks in the mud. The one thing she could feel relieved about was that there were no sudden perturbations; Ciaran must have regained his balance and kept himself upright so no accidents thus far. However as she walked over the small hill and reached the gates to the old junkyard, she saw his bike laying at the front abandoned.

Now that she was a little closer, she could properly identify the jeering and taunting of people on the other side as well as cold laughter and the sound of smashing glass. Frowning and having a sense of increasing urgency, Anna attempted to open one of the rusted, steel gates. Throwing her full weight behind her, she pushed against the metal with her shoulder and felt it budge ever so slightly. She doubted whether the Preps or Greasers would even hear her attempts at trying to move the rusted metal, not when they were all yelling and jeering so jubilantly.

Anna repeated the shoulder bashing a few more times until finally the gate came free, moving away from the other to form a slight crack in which she could just see through.

* * *

_'I told you! I was the daddy, got it? I'm in charge, you do what I say!'_

'_Alright…Alright I give up! You can have her, you can have her just don't hurt me!'_

'_What are you talking about Derby?"_

'_Lola, whoever you want. You win, they're yours!"_

Hearing the heated conversation between Derby and Ciaran caused Anna to regain some of her normal mentality and she pulled away from the fence.

Anna headed towards the small crack in the gate and peered through it, seeing Johnny seated in the mud knocked out chin whilst Ciaran stood over Derby who was sat rubbing his chin. Ciaran quite obviously being the victor of the encounter.

'_This wasn't about her but this is something for you to take home you trust-fund faries, you can't buy love... But I'll kick your ass for free. As for Lola you can keep that slut for yourself.'_

'_What? You don't want her? I...Then why did you do this? Why'd you fight? Was it just to prove you're tougher than us?'_

'_That's right, and don't you or your Faries forget that. I'm tougher than you and you'll do what I say and stop beating people up. You work for me now."_

_'Dammit.' _

* * *

Annabelle frowned and decided to make a quick getaway, she looked around and grabbed Ciaran's bike. Before anyone could make it outside she pedalled like a maniac all the way back to the academy.

* * *

**All feedback welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5: Take The Leap

Ciaran relaxed against the wall in Blue Balls Pool Bar, thinking to himself how strange his feelings were at the moment, he had fallen in love with his arch enemy's sister. As he held his phone in front of him.

He had decided to check through his messages, in order to find out what had happened since the fight. Ciaran didn't particularly care for Johnny at the moment, his own feelings were making him slowly go insane. But since he was Johnny's bodyguard he had to check... Just in case.

None of the messages on the phone seemed to make sense, and it was written rather poorly, and the spelling of half the words were wrong it was becoming frustrating.

Ciaran, getting rather irritated, quickly flicked through the messages, trying to make sense of the exaggerated nonsense. He flicked the phone shut, 'What the hell does that even mean, Hal? _Gt dwn 2 the bys nw pr3ps evrywer.'_ Ciaran shoved the phone back into his leather jacket pocket. Waiting in silence he pulled a pack off gum and began to chew a piece like a horse chew grass.

He began to wince, the bruise on his cheek was starting to ache again. He spun round and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the part or the cracked mirror that was basically non-shattered, his hair was out of place and he was very pale. He threw some water over his face, combing his hair back with his hand and he seemed to have reverted back to his normal skin color. 'What is wrong with you Ciaran? You've never been like this before, especially not over a girl.'

He slapped himself a few times trying to get back to his normal self. 'Ciaran!?' Someone called out, he spung and quickly flung open the door, it was Annabelle. 'Yeah, what's up?' He opened the door slowly, and made his way back into the room. 'I was just looking for you,' a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. The thoughts began to race  
through-out his mind, the thoughts were tugging at the back of his mind.

He felt his throat threatening to close up, as his head became heavier and heavier. He sighed through his nose, beginning to walk towards Annabelle he could hear his own heart beating. He was very close to her, so their bodies were basically aligned, the heat was intense. He looked into eyes, they were strikingly beautiful. It was strange Gary had hazel eyes, like Ciaran himself, but she had ocean blue eyes.

'What's going on here? You two?' Ciaran jumped backwards at the sound of Ricky's voice. His cheeks a deep shade of scarlet. 'Nothing! I me...' He coughed into his hand trying to obscure his reaction. 'Nothing, why?' Ricky sneered at Ciaran. 'Um.. Ok then I'll leave you both alone.' Ciaran's hand unclentched as he turned back to Anna. She was practically pinned to the wall, _It's make or break time now, take the leap or, well... Die trying._

She could feel the desire deep in her heart, it was getting to her. Messing with her mind, messing with her heart. Ciaran lunged in and pressed his warm lips to her cool neck, his hands snaked round Anna's back, whilst he had caught her off guard. His lips kissed along Anna's collarbone, making her shiver against him. Ciaran made his way up the front of her neck and fixed his lips against hers. Anna fell into it, snaking her arms round his neck, as her mind went into overdrive and an array of thoughts and feelings began to sprint through it.

Yes, Ciaran was scary, slightly psychotic and irrational he was also probably a bit sadistic too. But she found it hard to resist his softer, gentle side. There was some sort of connection there, she wondered why he stopped her from a worse beating on her first day, frankly he had no reason to all he knew about her then was her name and that she was Gary's sister.

He engrossed her in ways she couldn't fully explain, his personality and actions were so different, irratic. He would think first ask questions later... He was so much different to everyone else.

The passionate kiss was broken as Ciaran suddenly drew away from Anna, leaving her slightly breathless and yet almost craving for more. Their eyes met briefly before Anna closed the gap between them herself and resumed the kiss, her hands entwining themselves in his well slicked back hair. Ciaran moaned and put a hand on her lower back, forcing her closer towards him so there bodies were perfectly aligned together.

They broke away again, Ciaran rubbed the back of his neck. He had overcome his nerves briefly but now they had come flooding back. The door flew open again and in came Ricky for a second time. 'I fucking knew it!' Ciaran sighed he was obviously frustrated. 'Ricky, you know I love you right? But I'm gonna knock you straight out, if you don't leave this room now!' Ciaran spun on spot to face Ricky he looked into his eyes, his eyes filled with anger and embarrassment. 'N,o,w!' Ricky backed up to the door, he was now face to face with Ciaran.

'Get...out' Ricky cluthed the door handle and slithered through the crack which he was able to make without hitting Ciaran in the chest.

* * *

**It's a little bit shorter as this won't effect the story only Annabelle and Ciaran's relationship.  
.Planning something very special for chapter 10.**


	6. Chapter 6: That's Gotta Hurt

'Hello, grease-monkey.' Came a silky voice from behind the large boy.

Ciaran sighed. His head starting to ache again. Only one boy had a voice like that and he knew exactly who it was. Tad Spencer, the amber-haired prep who sometimes annoyed him till almost explosion.

'What do you want, Tad?' Ciaran said quietly.

'Nothing.' the other boy answered, moving up a seat so that he was just behind Annabelle's. 'Just want to know who this charming young woman is beside you.'

Of course. This is what Ciaran had known all along. If their relationship were to be found out, his reputation would go straight down the toilet. The toughest greaser in the school, with a psychopath's sister.

"Um she's-"

'I'm his friend.' Anna said clutching his hand.

'Oh my god! Since when have you been dating this beauty, Wells? You son of a bitch!' Casey Harris, the blonde and muscular jock snapped, advancing on him.

Ciaran sensed that his friend's fear and he immediately jumped in front of him, he was now face to face with him, no fear in his eyes he just stared him down.

'You're about to get your ass handed to you, you damn roidmonkey!' she snarled.

Casey was startled for just a moment, but regained his composure and said, 'Take it easy, babe. We wouldn't want to make a scene, would we?'

He gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Anna glared darkly at the jock. Ciaran sighed before approaching him slowly, saying, 'Leave her alone, Casey.'

The other boy scoffed on his heels and landed a painful blow on Anna's face. Anna fell to the floor, clutching her cheek as he did. Tears were building up in his blue eyes. Ciaran froze. Then her finally exploded. No one knew what happened after that. Everything was going so fast that even Anna had no idea as to what was going on.

Ciaran shouted, "You fucking bastard!" before punching the jock with all his might. Casey's head snapped back, blood spluttering from his mouth. Her eyes widened. Every student's jaw dropped to the floor. Casey was sent flying at the speed of light.

Unfortunately Algie Papadopulous, who had just witnessed one aching punch from the greaser, came walking carefully through the door and ended up getting hit by Casey straight into the hallway. Both boys broke right through the wall and so on and so forth. The last thing that was heard from them was a groan.

"I...want my mommy." Algie whined.

Anna's gaze moved from the smashed in wall to the tall boy standing before her. His expression changed to a happier one as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Ciaran asked with a smile.

"U-um, yeah, I'll be alright." Anna replied, trying his best to return her smile with his own.

"That's good. What an asshole."

Ciaran ignored the staring onlookers and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of there faster than anyone could blink. He wanted to forget everything that happened today. He wanted to just go to bed and sleep it off. He didn't need a rivalry with the jocks as well as the preps.

'Boyfriend, are you going to be alright?' Ciaran said giving a look of question.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' Pete replied with a smile.

He nodded his head once.

Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor had just gotten out of their assigned classroom, and they started walking downstairs to the first floor when they spotted the couple only a few feet away from them.

'Bif,' Derby said, 'Is that Johnny's bodyguard?'

Bif nodded. 'Yeah, I think his name is Ciaran or Kieron or something like that."

The blonde prep's eyes glanced from Ciaran to the girl next to him. His eyebrows furrowed.

'Who is that girl with him?'

'Beats me. She must be knew around here. Wonder why she ended up with a greaseball like him.'

Derby turned his head to the redhead, then narrowed his eyes and said, 'She didn't end up with that loser, Bif.'

'Huh?' Bif raised an eyebrow at him.

Derby didn't answer him. For a moment, the two remained silent, but Derby was the one to finally break it.

'Bif, you see that charming young woman?'

'Yes?'

'She's going to be mine.'

'But she's that greasballs girl!'

A cruel smirk came on the head preppie's lips. He let out a sinister chuckle before leaning his back against the wall.

'Not for long, my dear friend. Not for long.'

Ciaran had disappeared again, and Anna began to walk towards the exit. 

'No, I'm not lost. I'm just going back to me dorm.' Annabelle replied breaking free from the blonde's grasp.

Derby smirked cruelly at this. He leaned in close, a little too close for her comfort, and gave a devilish glint of the eye.

'Oh really it doesn't look like that. Is he keeping away from you?' Derby asked.

Anna shook her head. 'No, he has work to do so I won't bother him he needs it to be done.'

Bif raised an eyebrow before whispering to the other boy, 'Is she out of her mind?'

The lead preppie ignored him and turned his attention back to her. His golden opportunity to get the girl was now. He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. His arms quickly came around her waist. His lips were hovering over hers.

'Don't worry, my dear. I'll make sure you never see that boy again.'

The former boxing champ nearly hurled his lunch as Derby went for the passionate kiss. But what he didn't feel was the girl's lips. Instead, it was her finger. Anna pushed him away, saying, "Sorry, but no.'

Bif's jaw dropped. Derby's face darkened.

'He broke up with you! He doesn't want you anymore! Don't you understand that?!' the blonde snarled.

'Pff, whatever. I have the right to choose who I'm with, you know." she replied coolly.

'Yes! But think how much better I would treat you! Do you have any idea who I am, girl?!'

'No, and frankly, I don't care.'

Derby's fists clinched in pure rage. Bif was frozen solid as he watched the girl leave. The blonde's eyes moved to one of the lockers and he slammed a punch on one of them, causing the redhead to wince slightly in fear.

'NOBODY REFUSES DERBY HARRINTON! NOBODY! IF SHE WON'T LEAVE THAT FUCKING...PAUPER...THEN I'LL FORCE HIM TO GIVE HER UP!'

'I like the way you think, Harrington.' a menacing voice said behind them.

Both preps turned around quickly and saw a figure step out from the shadows. Derby and Bif knew who he was. They could tell immediately by the familiar scar lining his face. A cruel smile formed on the boy's lips as he approached them.

'So, if you need a plan, I've got some brillant ideas.'


End file.
